User blog:Hogfish/Champion Idea: Kasanu, The Ex-Noxian Aegis
Kasanu is a rage based character who gains rage on being attacked, rather than attacking. Lore: Kasanu always looked up to the Noxian army, and always wished to join the elite one day. He trained tirelessly, training with the magic and swordplay his father had taught him. Unfortunately, although Kasanu was good with magic, he was bad with a sword, barely able to guard himself with it. When the day of his enlistment test came about, Kasanu came dead last in nearly every category because of his unwillingness to kill a comrade. Because of this, the Noxian generals assigned himKasanu is a Rage based character, who builds rage on being hit by an attack or ability, rather than damaging an enemy, like the current rage based champions (Tryndamere, Shyvana etc) Kasanu has a moderate skillcap, and has is quite strong against ganks. To use him effectively you have to manage when to harass, or when to keep your rage to defend. to the "Elite Aegis Unit", a fodder unit designed to buy time for their ranged fighters to destroy their enemies. At the time of his first battle, against a Demacian army 500 men strong, led by Commander Garen, Kasanu felt no fear, but sorrow instead. The people standing around him were little more than children, elderly and people incapable of fighting. Kasanu couldn't stand this injustice, and something came over him. Before he knew it, he was running straight at the Demacian army, shouting wildly, taunting them into fighting him. At the end of the fight Kasanu stood there, bruised, cut and beaten beyond recognition, still howling at Garen and the Demacian army. Garen could not stand the site of this noble soldier dying and retreated in respect of him. Not a single member of the "Aegis" unit died that day. By the morning after the battle, Kasanu was found standing in front of the League, with a new found purpose of protesting the outrageous Noxian conscription and to fight alongside the man who once showed him mercy and respect as an enemy. Attributes: Tank,' Melee', Support '(Innate) Passive:' Kasanu builds 5 rage every time a minion or neutral monster attacks him. He also builds 5 for every champion who attacks him, and 10 for any damaging ability used on him (only once per spell use). Kasanu gets 1/3/5 health regen for every 10 Rage and 1/2/3 Damage reduction for every 20 Rage. After 12 seconds of not being attacked Kasanu will lose 10 Rage every second. 'Abilities:' Q: Warface: '''Kasanu causes a small amount of damage to all minions or monsters in a small radius of him and cause them to attack him for their next attack. Causes damage to champions but slows their attack speed for 1.5 seconds instead. '''Cooldown: '''11/9/8/7/6 seconds '''Damage: '''20/40/60/80/100 (+ 2% of Kasanu's maximum health) '''Radius: '''300 '''Attack speed slow: '''15/20/25/30/35% '''Cost: '''0 Rage. '''W: Brave Lance: '''Kasanu breathes a narrow cone of red fire which damages and slows champions affected, 0.5 seconds after a skillshot of blue fire is launched at the end of the cone, going through all enemies which damages and causes light damage over time. '''Cooldown: '''15 seconds at all levels '''Damage of cone: '''50/70/90/110/130 (+0.3 per Ability power) '''Slow: '''10/15/20/25/30% '''Radius of cone: '''30% '''Range of cone: '''500 '''Damage of skillshot: '''70/90/110/130/150 (0.2 per ability power) '''Range of skillshot: '''600 '''Cost: '''40 Rage '''E: Phantom Aegis: Kasanu summons a mystical aegis in front of an allied champion, which gives them bonus armor and magic resist for 6 seconds, as well as giving the target his innate passive bonus from his Rage. Cooldown: 14/12/10/8/6 Bonus armor and magic resist: '''10/20/30/40/50 '''Range: '''800 Cost: 20 Rage R: Frontline's Aegis: Kasanu gets 5 Rage per second for 10 seconds. Kasanu can use this ability again to summon a ward which absorbs skillshots, ground targeted abilities and stops dashing abilities, and deals damage in the radius based on the amount of abilities absorbed plus a base amount . The ward can be cancelled after 1 second to deal the damage early Cooldown: 120/100/80 seconds Duration of ward: 8/10/12 seconds Range to center of AoE: 800 Radius of center of AoE: 600 Base damage: 100/125/150 Extra Damage for each ability blocked: 30/40/60 '''Amount of abilities blocked: '''4/6/8 '''Quotes: Attacking: "I'll show you how it's done." "Hope I'll leave a bruise." "This is gonna hurt!" "I'll show I'm not a paficist!" Walking: "Well this ain't fun.." "Who needs protectin'?" "Move move move!" "Well someone gotta check the bushes.." Taunts: "Fight back. I DARE you." "I eat ambushes for breakfast!" Jokes: "I think I'd be a good babysitter.." "Hmph. My shield is bigger than yours!" Note: I'm very new to this, and if there is part of the concept I'm clearly not getting, then forgive me. Since I'm new, opinions, comments and constructive criticism would be appreciated. In particular I feel like I have some issues with his Ultimate and synergy with his abilities. Otherwise thank you for your time in reading my idea :] Category:Custom champions